castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Soldiers
Recruit the finest soldiers in Valeria to fill the ranks of your army! Soldiers help you fill the requirements needed to complete quests. Additionally, soldiers also increase your strength in invasions. - Lucius The Soldiers tab is the one automatically opened when you click the Town link found under the Castle Age banner. It keeps tracks of all the Units you have, including regular buy-able units, Gift-Units, Battle Point Units, War Point Units, Favor Point Units and units gained from Demi-Quests and Random Encounters. "Best Equipment" guide can be found at Equipment. There are many ways to gain new soldiers. * The game offers to let you buy the Normal soldiers after you gain some levels. * You buy some units if you currently have enough Battle or War Points to unlock them. * Some can be bought by spending Favor Points on Treasure Chests. * Many can be gained by defeating Monsters. * Some can be created using Alchemy. * Some can be gained from doing quests and demi-quests. Normal Soldiers Gift Soldiers *Gift Soldiers have the same stats as the Regular Soldiers above. *You receive a Gift Soldier when you join another players army. *Gift Soldiers are only used in PvP. If a quest requires a soldier, a Gift Soldier will not count toward it. * Gift Soldiers do not cost upkeep. Epic Soldiers * These units appeared with the introduction of Heaven. * These soldiers do no longer have an Upkeep. Battle Rank Soldiers * For more accurate information regarding Battle Point Unit pricing (especially after you have bought a decent number of Units and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. * The stats of both soldiers have been changed with the introduction of Alpha Archive in Item Archives, and they no longer require upkeep: ** Valor Knight was changed from 22/18 to 25/20. ** Archangel was changed from 25/20 to 30/25. War Rank Soldiers * For more accurate information regarding War Point Unit pricing (especially after you have bought a decent number of Units and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. * The Orc Chieftain sometimes appears in town before you have the proper rank. This is a glitch and when you attempt to buy any amount of chieftains the game tells you that you are below the necessary rank. Favor Point Soldiers Alpha Chest Vanguard Chest Onslaught Chest Oblivion Chest Annihilator Chest Ascension Chest Wrath Chest Reckoning Chest Demi-Quest Soldiers These units can be obtained as "Uncommon" loot drops from almost every monster or boss fight available. Random Encounter Soldiers Units obtained from winning random encounters while questing. Sometimes, Demi-Units can be fought and acquired in random encounters (example: being 'attacked' by 7 War Lions and receiving 1 free Water Sprite in the Land of Earth). Unique Monster Units These units are only dropped from monsters. Monsters may drop other units than the ones below, but the ones below can only be gotten from slaying monsters. Cronus, the World Hydra Dragons Sea Serpents Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon Lion's Rebellion Vincent / Alpha Vincent Giant Arachnid Valhalla, the Air Elemental Multi-Monster Units Category:Town